Head over Heels
by philtheduckmanistooace
Summary: Alright so that's just about the worst name ever but I couldn't think of a title for this story. Just a little one-shot, where I probably portray Sawyer as a little too soft, but I wrote it mainly just to get it out there. My opinion of how things could have gone down between Sawyer and Juliet when they moved in together. Kinda fluffy-ish in a smutty sorta way. Enjoy!


Sawyer gazed at Juliet from across the room. Since they'd been moved back in time to live with the Dharma Initiative a few weeks before, the two had been forced to share a house, and therefore been forced to better acquaint themselves. She wasn't his regular type, but he couldn't help but fall hard for the blonde haired beauty.

Whether he liked it or not, he knew she was changing him from the first week they lived together. She'd forced him to keep clean shaven, asked him for help with chores around the house, and made sure he respected her. She recommended books to him, and he found he liked to read, and she'd even helped him pick out a pair of glasses, which she said made him look quite handsome.

He smiled as she hummed softly to herself, cooking a dinner for the two in the fading island sun. The glow from outside was hitting her long golden curls, and he realized how beautiful she was.

_Beautiful_, he thought-scoffed to himself. He'd never thought of girls as beautiful: attractive, sexy, hot, damn fine…those were the ways he described his women, yet, somehow, he couldn't bring himself to degrade her that way.

Juliet caught him staring and smiled at him, with her full pink lips.

"Something wrong?" she asked, bringing a plate full of food for him to the table.

"No," he said, actually smiling back. That was another thing she'd changed about him - she'd made him happy. Honest to God, warm inside, not a care in the world, _happy_. "Just thinking." he finished. She chuckled, and started eating.

The two sat in silence for the remainder of the meal, with Sawyer deep in thought about his new companion. When the two were finished, Juliet stood to clear the dishes, but Sawyer beat her to the chase, bringing both plates to the sink.

"My, my!" she laughed. He smirked.

"What? Can't I do somethin' just to be nice once and a while?" She leaned against the wall behind him, cocking her head, unable to wipe a stupid grin from her face. She, too, was realizing how deeply she was starting to care for her new roommate. With a moment's hesitation, she stepped forward.

"Jim?" she asked quietly. He stepped back and turned, nearly bumping into her. The two were so close now he had to look down at her. She reached out and placed a hand on his chest. She rubbed up and down, staring at his heart all the while. Finally, she looked up into his eyes.

"I-" she started, but didn't know how to finish. Sawyer grinned.

"I'm crazy about ya, Blondie," he admitted, pressing his body closer to hers, but not so much to make her uncomfortable if the feelings were unrequited. Instead, Juliet filled the gap between the two, pressing against him.

"Then kiss me," she whispered. Sawyer brought his lips down to hers and kissed her, first slow, drawing her into him, and she threw her arms around his neck. He turned and pushed her up against the wall. He deepened the kiss, running a hand under her shirt, against the warm skin of her curves. Her hands went to his collar, both pulling him closer, and forcing the shirt off of his broad shoulders. He slid an arm behind her back, bringing their hips together, as he held her close and explored her mouth.

Juliet moaned at the taste of his lips, which drove Sawyer wild. He ran a hand through her hair, caressing the back of her neck. She grabbed his belt loops and pulled him closer, still, feeling him through his jeans. She ran a hand over them, and he grunted in response, so she unbuttoned them with haste to reach him better.

She tugged down his boxers a bit and took his length in her small hand, stroking it and teasing him. He slipped his hand from behind her back and put it down the front of her pants, sliding a finger between her folds. Feeling her excitement was nearly too much for him, so he picked her up. She promptly wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom, all the while kissing her passionately.

As soon as they got through the door he kissed her more feverishly, wanting her more than he'd ever wanted a woman. He practically ripped her clothes off, and she the same to him. He laid on top of her on the bed, and she guided him inside. She groaned, and he had to suppress a moan when he felt how tight she was around him.

He moved his lips over her body, while slowly thrusting, keeping an even rhythm. He took one of her breasts in his hand, massaging it and then slowly sucking on her peaked nipple. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, feeling close to a climax already. His lips continued to roam her tanned body, planting light kisses from her breasts to her collar bones, and finally stopped to suck on her neck and ears.

He continued to thrust, picking up the pace, pulling her closer again by putting an arm under her.

"Sawyer," she moaned. She was driving him absolutely crazy, and so he was having a difficult time controlling himself. He thrusted twice more, deeply, filled with passion, before pulling out. She kissed him with such force that he was taken aback, before she pushed him over onto his back and mounted him.

She flipped her hair over to one side and leaned forward, kissing the soft spot on his neck, right below his jaw, slowly grinding her hips into his. He grunted, and so she took to moving her hips faster, back and forth. Every one of her senses was absolutely alive and feeling him inside of her was almost enough to push her over the edge. She could feel the intensity picking up and he took over, thrusting again, hitting the perfect spot, and she leaned farther into him, kissing him passionately.

He could feel her muscles tighten around him and so he quickened once more until she came, moaning his name when she did. He slid out, and she grabbed his member, pumping it before taking it in her mouth. He was pleasantly surprised by this, and grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair. It didn't take long until he was on the verge, and so he told her to stop. She kissed a line up the insides of his thighs, to the soft flesh by his hip bones, before finishing the job with a skilled hand.

"Juliet…" he said, gruffly. She laid next to him, making no contact with him. She didn't think him the type to cuddle after sex, and didn't want to make him feel like it would hurt her feelings. He looked at her, taking in her form, and couldn't help himself from reaching over to pull her into him.

Her skin was smooth against his, and he pulled a sheet over them, turning onto his side to face her. He brushed a stray curl from her face, and she smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. She nuzzled her face under his chin, and he held her.

"I love you," he said and decided then, he'd marry her some day


End file.
